This invention relates to a modular system for carrying various gear on a person. More specifically, this invention relates to a connection system that allows the modular application of various cargo holders to specialized or generic backpacks or frame harnesses.
Load bearing pack systems have been used for years in a variety of roles, including hunting, expedition, camping, military and police activities. The pack systems for each of these activities have developed into specialized designs unique to the particular activity. The pack systems for each activity have to take into consideration several features and requirements specific to each activity. Some of these features and requirements include firearm transportation, camouflage, noise creation, and the need to carry situation-specific accessories.
The primary means of carrying a shoulder arm, such as a rifle, has been a shoulder sling. As firearm use has developed, the shoulder sling has failed to keep up with the needs of modern hunters, police, and military personnel. One reason is that a shoulder sling positions the firearm in an awkward position on a person""s back. From this position, the firearm must be swung off the shoulder, brought to the front of the body, and both hands must be repositioned on the firearm before the firearm can be raised to the shoulder for firing. Also, when a shoulder sling is used with any sort of backpack, the positioning of the pack tends to push the sling from the shoulder, especially during any type of brisk movement. With certain types of packs, i.e., those with shoulder lift features, the use of a shoulder sling carried on the shoulder is very inconvenient if not impossible. Using a shoulder sling also make it very difficult to crawl, or use both hands for climbing, especially when combined with a backpack. In addition, the shoulder sling also leaves the rifle unprotected on the user""s back, making it vulnerable to bumps and jolts, which can disrupt the optical sighting device, or even more seriously damage the gun.
The use of a shoulder sling also places the entire load of the firearm on the user""s shoulder. As firearms become heavier (for enhanced accuracy and reduced recoil), carrying them on a shoulder sling can be uncomfortable, awkward and tiresome, especially when combined with a backpack.
It is critical that both hands are kept free for full freedom of use while keeping the firearm conveniently located for quick use, protecting the optical sighting device, and especially when used in combination with carrying other gear, such as in a backpack.
With respect to load bearing systems, such as backpacks, many are designed for a particular purpose in mind. For instance, for hunting applications, most users have been limited to choosing between a brightly colored or blaze orange backpack and a camouflage backpack. A blaze orange backpack is undesirable where concealment is needed, and camouflage backpack may be undesirable, or illegal in certain hunting situations. Additionally, users have been required to choose between stealth and durability, between reduced noise and weatherproof performance. Backpacks made of strong, weatherproof material such as nylon, are inherently noisy, such as when contacted by foliage. Backpacks made of quiet material, such as pile or fleece, have had to sacrifice durability and foul-weather performance because these xe2x80x9cquietxe2x80x9d materials are not as strong or weatherproof as nylon.
The versatility of situation-specific accessories, such as cargo platforms, seats, hand warmers, and add-on pouches have served only a single function, which reduces the versatility of any load carrying device. Certain of these features can be an advantage, depending on the particular activity.
It is with the shortcomings of the prior art in mind that the modular load bearing field support system of the present invention has been developed.
The present invention includes a load bearing field support system, which can be a specialized harness structure, as described below, or a standard backpack type structure. The load bearing field support system has many components and features which overcome the aforementioned problems.
The present invention includes a load bearing field support system having a waist belt, a pair of shoulder straps, each of the shoulder straps having a front end attached to the waist belt and a rear end attached to the waist belt, and a middle section disposed between said front and rear ends. A mounting track is attached to the waist belt, and a spatula accessory support system is included for mounting an accessory on the mounting track. The spatula accessory support system includes a flat spatula attached to an accessory, with the spatula inserted between the mounting track and the waist belt to attach the accessory to waist belt.
The present invention also includes a long gun support system for supporting a firearm, having a buttstock and a barrel, from a harness having a waist band and a shoulder strap, such as the field support system described above. The long gun support system includes a cradle defining a receptacle suspended from the waist band, and a fastener attached to the shoulder strap above the waist band wherein the cradle receives the buttstock and the fastener receives the barrel.
The present invention also includes a backpack having a main body defining a cavity, the main body having a front wall, a rear wall, a top wall, a bottom wall and opposing sidewalls, and having a top portion and a bottom portion. A pair of shoulder straps are attached to the main body, each extending generally from the top portion to the bottom portion of the front wall. Left and right waist band portions are attached to the main body and extend forwardly from the front wall. A panel extension is included which has a top end and a bottom end, and is pivotally attached at its bottom end to the bottom portion of the main body. A tie strap extends from the top portion of the main body to the top end of the panel extension. The tie strap supports the top end of the panel in the various positions, such as extending forwardly of the back pack, extending rearwardly of the back pack, and collapsing to extend adjacent to the rear wall of the back pack.
The instant invention also entails a backpack including a main body defining a cavity, the main body having a front wall, a rear wall, a top wall, a bottom wall and opposing sidewalls, and having a top portion and a bottom portion. A pair of shoulder straps are attached to the main body, each extending generally from the top portion to the bottom portion of the front wall. Left and right waist band portions are attached to the main body and extend forwardly of the front wall. A supplemental fabric panel is included for covering the rear wall, and means for attaching the fabric panel to the rear wall are included. The fabric panel reduces noise created by contacting the rear wall during use.
The invention also contemplates a hand warmer for use on a garment having laterally spaced members, the hand warmer including a main body having a front wall, a rear wall, a top edge, opposing side edges, and a bottom edge. A recess is formed between front and rear walls, and an opening is formed in each side edge to allow access to the recess. Fastening means are attached to the main body at the intersection of each side edge with the top edge to suspend the hand warmer between the two laterally spaced members.
The load bearing field support system of the present invention described herein provides great flexibility in outfitting the user. The multi-purpose harness with the spatula support system allows the user to carry only what he desires, and in the particular location as desired by the user. The long gun support system as part of the overall support system, provides advantages in carrying the long gun conveniently and safely, while keeping both hands available for use. In addition, the extension panel, as well as the quiet fabric panels, provide additional functionality to the support system overall support system.
A more complete appreciation of the present invention and its scope can be obtained from understanding the accompanying drawings, which are briefly summarized below, the following detailed description of the presently preferred embodiments of the invention, and the appended claims.